


Your Greatest Treasure

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Jensen Ackles, Dragons, M/M, Mentions of non-sexual abuse, Outdoor Sex, Slight underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a saying. Always speak the truth to a fae, don’t enrage an ogre, avoid the woods during a full moon, and never, <i>ever</i> gamble with a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sinfulslasher’s prompt To the victor belong the spoils in this round of [salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/). I kinda played fast and loose with your prompt, I hope you don’t mind. A little late because of a nasty, mind-clogging cold. Thanks to alycat for all the help and keep_waking_up for the super speedy beta.

 

There’s a saying. Always speak the truth to a fae, don’t enrage an ogre, avoid the woods during a full moon, and never, _ever_ gamble with a dragon.  
  
Curtis has never been particularly prone to following good advice, so it’s really no surprise that he ends up playing cards with the dragon traveling through their little village in search of a mountain to settle in. It’s still extraordinarily stupid.  
  
A crowd has gathered. Jared looks surreptitiously over at the table where the game is happening while he wipes down the bar. He doesn’t need to watch what he’s doing; Jared’s been working behind the bar for three years now. When he was fourteen, his mother died still indebted to the man in whose bar she worked. In order to pay off the debt, Jared had been ordered by the judge to work for Curtis to settle the debt.  
  
Instead of setting a fixed amount of work hours, the judge had just declared Jared Curtis’ indentured servant until he was twenty-five. Needless to say, Curtis doesn’t care that Jared still goes to school. Jared works the bar every night, from the time he gets home from school to the time the last patron stumbles drunkenly out the door. To say his school work is suffering is a slight understatement. Kind of like saying the plague is just as harmless as a cold.  
  
Jared hates Curtis with a burning passion. So watching him lose badly in a poker game is the most beautiful thing Jared has seen in a long time. Well, except for the dragon.  
  
He’s tall, about an inch taller than Jared, who shot up this year and already surpasses most men in the village in height. He moves with the easy confidence of a man who knows he doesn’t have many enemies, and with the way he charms everyone with his smile, that’s easy to believe. Jared’s got lost more than once staring into his green eyes or fantasizing about his powerful body as he serves him in the bar when Jensen comes in for dinner.  
  
Jensen came into town three weeks ago. Ever since then, the village’s been abuzz with speculation. Some hope he’ll move on. Dragons are powerful, dangerous. They’re notorious for taking whatever they deem pretty and are not to be messed with. But it’s also considered good luck to have a dragon living nearby, protecting the land with their presence. So some people hope he’ll stay.  
  
Jared doesn’t care either way. Well, that’s not entirely true, but right now he just wants Jensen to empty Curtis’ pockets. If Jared’s lucky, and Curtis stupid enough, Curtis will lose enough money to consider selling Jared’s debt. The blacksmith has already said he’d love to take him on as an apprentice, but so far, Curtis hasn’t been willing to sell. Considering he works Jared harder than anyone would ever work out of their free will, Jared knows Curtis is never going to let him go before his time is up.  
  
Now, he might have to. Jensen just matched his bet and if Curtis wants to raise one more time, he needs to put more money in the pot than what he’s got left on the table.  
  
One of the patrons in the back calls for Jared, so he makes a round through the taproom. It’s packed now. Word probably got around the village and everybody has come to watch. It makes Jared nervous, but there’s nothing he can do about it.  
  
He takes orders, then walks up to the players’ table.  
  
“Anything I can get you?”  
  
Curtis doesn’t spare Jared a glance, instead keeping his eyes on his cards as if they’ll tell him the answer to his problem any second. “Bring me a glass of the red I like. And don’t spill anything.”  
  
Keeping his back straight, Jared turns to Jensen.  
  
The dragon is relaxed, leaning back in his chair. His eyes, a startling meadow-grass green, glimmer in the bar’s dim light and the corners of his mouth are twisted up in a smile. Jared tries to ignore his intimidating aura of casual power.  
  
“I’d like a glass of whiskey, please,” Jensen says, and his voice is soft and dark. His eyes trail up and down Jared’s body, and when they’re back on Jared’s face, there’s a new quality to the tilt of Jensen’s lips. He’s smirking now, like he knows a secret no one else does and it amuses him.  
  
Jared’s heart starts racing and he nods, not quite trusting his own voice. Then he turns on his heel and makes his way back to the bar.  
  
Kim, their cook, is already drawing beer. She always comes out to help Jared when she’s got nothing to do. She says it’s because she’s bored. But Jared suspects it’s because she was real good friends with his mom before she died and wants to look after him. She’s also the one who mends his torn shirts and helped him with his math homework when he was younger.  
  
“What’s going on at that table?” she asks, worried and disapproving all at once.  
  
Jared looks back out to Curtis and the dragon. “No idea.”  
  
It’s a blatant lie, but there are things Jared can’t talk about because they’re much too dangerous. Like the way Jensen just looked at him.  
  
_Never gamble with a dragon_. Jared wonders if that’s because dragons play too well or because they’re not to be trusted. It’s a worrying thought.  
  
Right then, Jensen’s patience seems to wear out. “Well?” he asks, voice sharply cutting through the room when Curtis is still contemplating his next move.  
  
Jared leans forward, watching them intently. Curtis has been bleeding money in small bets; he needs a big win to stay in the game. From the way he’s stroking his beard, Jared knows Curtis believes he’ll win this hand.  
  
Curtis is a stupid piece of shit. The only people who play dragons are otherworlders, or those who have money to burn, and want the thrill of sitting across from fire-blazing eyes and going toe-to-toe with a creature far more powerful than themselves. Curtis is neither.  
  
“I’ll raise,” Curtis says, and an agitated murmur rises from the patrons who are watching now with baited breath.  
  
The dragon’s expression is so relaxed it’s arrogance in itself. “Then put the money on the table.”  
  
Curtis twitches, then straightens up. “It’ll be this night’s earnings. I’ll get them to you when I close.”  
  
Jared snorts. It’s not unheard of to play with credit, but it’s bad form. It fits Curtis.  
  
The dragon is not impressed. “No. I only play for what I can see.”  
  
“My word is good!” Curtis bristles.  
  
The dragon is still not impressed. “I don’t know you, so you can’t honestly believe that I’d trust your word. But that’s not even the point. The point is,” and here Jensen leans forward over the table, his eyes seemingly blazing from a fire burning within, “I don’t play for what I can’t see. So put something on the table.”  
  
Curtis swallows. He’s torn between rage and fear. Jared can see the sweat gathering at his receding hairline. “I don’t have enough money here. I guess I’m not raising then. So, cards on the table.”  
  
Jensen stops Curtis from putting his cards to the table by gripping his wrist and holding it still in midair. Curtis lets out a whimper.  
  
“You raised,” Jensen says, voice deadly calm, “now you bet. You made a big speech how we should play by the rules, so that’s what we’ll do. _Bet_.”  
  
Panicked, Curtis looks to the audience. Jared tries to keep his expression even so Curtis doesn’t see the pleasure on his face. This is payback for every meal Jared didn’t get, for every day he fell asleep in school because he worked through the night, and for every punishment he took. This is payback for every time Curtis had called Jared’s mother a lazy whore.  
  
No one amongst the patrons seems inclined to help. Curtis isn’t very popular and people have a healthy respect for dragons.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, just bet one of your wall decorations,” Rowena calls from the back of the crowd. The village witch never has qualms about speaking up. Besides, she really hates Curtis.  
  
Curtis nods frantically, thankful for the solution. “Yes, look. I have a Throkian vase.”  
  
The dragon doesn’t even turn his head.  
  
“Or, or the sword handing over the entrance door. The jewels in the hilt are real rubies.”  
  
Slowly and deliberately, Jensen pushes the rest of his coin pile in the middle of the table. It’s quiet enough in the bar to hear a needle fall to the ground.  
  
“How about we end our little game now?” Jensen asks. “I’m not in the mood to play you any longer. So I am all in and to match my bet, you’ll bet the most valuable treasure here in your bar.”  
  
Curtis leans back in his seat and crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Jared stops breathing. Curtis considers. Jared can basically see him working through everything of value in the bar. There’s the vase and the old broadsword, of course, upstairs the biggest guest room is decorated with a pricy oil painting, and a few of the bottles in Curtis’ wine cellar hold true value. The piano in the corner that Sam plays on the weekends is worth something, but that’s probably too inconvenient to transport, even for a dragon.  
  
“And which one would that be?” Curtis asks, squinting at Jensen. “The sword?”  
  
Jensen just smiles patronizingly. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”  
  
Curtis purses his lips, then nods. “Deal.”  
  
They spread out their cards on the table. Curtis turns white when he sees Jensen’s four aces against his four jacks.  
  
Jared feels a manic smile stretch his lips. Curtis has lost. Jensen’s won. Jared could kiss him.  
  
“Never,” Jensen says slowly, obviously savoring it, “gamble with a dragon.”  
  
Curtis glares angrily. “Are you trying to cheat me?”  
  
Jensen’s eyes flare yellow and the smell of smoke fills the room. “How dare you?”  
  
Cowed, Curtis recoils. “Fine. Take whatever you want and be gone.”  
  
With a disgusted curl of his mouth, Jensen nods and stands. Then he looks at Jared. “I want him.”  
  
The bar goes quiet. Jared freezes. What?  
  
“Him?” Curtis asks, staring open-mouthed at Jared.  
  
“I told you,” Jensen says, “your greatest treasure.”  
  
Jared can’t think. He doesn’t know what Jensen is doing. Why would he want Jared? Dragons only care for humans as long as their virginity is intact. Jared’s isn’t. Not since last summer when he spent a few glorious weeks with Tom, one of the squires with the company of knights that had stayed in town.  
  
Curtis is still working through formulating an answer, when Jared feels a small hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You can’t take the boy,” Kim says behind him, voice tight and angry. “He’s not some thing to be bartered away. He’s not a _slave_.”  
  
“Really?” Jensen raises one eyebrow sardonically. “With how this scumbag is treating him, I was so sure he is.”  
  
There’s suppressed laughter from the back of the crowd with an exaggerated cough to cover it up.  
  
“You take Jared and we’ll sic the knights on you,” Kim says.  
  
“I quiver in fear,” Jensen says dryly. Considering Jensen’s dragon form is as big as a house and his flame burns hot enough to burn metal, it’s a weak threat. Especially since Chad was accepted by the knights. Jared loves his best friend, he really does, but dragon slaying material, he is not.  
  
“You—” Kim starts, but Jensen raises a hand and cuts her off.  
  
“Jared is under an indentured servant’s contract with this piece of shit here. I want that contract.”  
  
No. Jared feels his body start to shake and there’s nothing he can do to stop. He grips the edge of the bar for support. A wooden splinter presses into his palm.  
  
This was not how it was supposed to go. Curtis was supposed to lose his money and sell Jared’s contract when Jeff the blacksmith would make an offer the next morning. Jared was supposed to become an apprentice and learn a trade so he’d be able to earn money and leave this stinking town as soon as his servitude was up.  
  
“And what are you going to do with him when you have him?” Kim asks, not backing down. “Servants are not whores.”  
  
Jensen smiles pleasantly. “I know. And I wouldn’t do anything worse to him than what this slimey worm is doing to him. And you all seem quite fine with that. Besides, I just need someone to… attend me while I travel.”  
  
Kim grinds her teeth. It’s clear what she thinks Jensen will do to Jared and so does the rest of the room. Jared doesn’t know what to think. It’s a possibility, yes, maybe even the most likely one, because there’s nothing else Jared has to offer beside his body and dragons are notorious loners who travel alone.  
  
“Curtis, you can’t do this,” Kim say, eyes pleading.  
  
“She’s right,” a deep voice from the back speaks up, and Jeff the blacksmith steps forward. “Humans never survive long in a dragon’s company.”  
  
It is a truth well known that after the protection of virginity has worn off, a human never lasts long in a dragon’s fiery embrace.  
  
Jared looks back to Curtis and sees him wavering. Jared doubts it’s because of him; even Curtis won’t go against public opinion.  
  
Apparently, the dragon notices too, because he reaches for his belt and pulls off a little satchel and throws it on the table. The sounds of coins clicking clings from within the leather.  
  
“It’s only fair I offer up the treasure I bring with me for yours,” Jensen says with the smile of a man who knows he’s already won.  
  
He’s not wrong. Curtis’ hand twitches, probably involuntarily.  
  
Kim shouts out a sharp “Curtis!” but he already lifts the bag from the table and opens it up. When Jared sees the greed lighting up his eyes, he knows Curtis will give his contract to Jensen.  
  
Curtis reaches for his neck and from the leather band hanging there he rips off a small clay tag. He throws it on the table.  
  
“Don’t hurt him,” he says, but his eyes says _do as you please, I don’t care_.  
  
Jensen picks up the tag, runs his own thumb over the print that Jared’s left in the wet clay three years ago when he became Curtis’ servant. Then he pockets the tag.  
  
With a satisfied smile, Jensen collects his winnings from the table and walks over to Jared. He stretches out a hand towards Jared. “Come then. I sleep outside the village.”  
  
Jared throws one desperate look at Kim. She’s wringing her hands, pain in her eyes, but Jared knows she can’t help him. It’s Curtis’ right to do with Jared’s contract as he pleases, and as long as Jensen hasn’t hurt him, they can’t call the knights.  
  
Jared straightens up and glares at Jensen. So Jared belongs to him now. Well, Jensen might come to regret that.  
  
The dragon just grins at him and then turns around and drags Jared out of the bar.  
  
  
  
“You fucking asshole,” Jared hisses as soon as they’re out of hearing distance of the village. “You broke our deal.”  
  
Jensen stops and whirls around. “I thought you’d be happy not to belong to that pathetic excuse for a human anymore.”  
  
“I didn’t want to belong to _anyone_!” Jared takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. “You promised to bankrupt Curtis. And if you had, Jeff the blacksmith would have offered to buy my contract and I would’ve gotten an actual education and earn money so I could get out of here.”  
  
“And now you can get out of here, just like that.” Jensen shrugs, as if he didn’t just break their agreement and destroy Jared’s life.  
  
“Yeah, with you!” Jared drags a hand through his hair. “You gave me your fucking word! You took my payment!”  
  
“Ah, yes,” Jensen says, and reaches for his pant pocket. He pulls out a leather cord with a small golden ring on it.  
  
It was the one gift Jared’s father made to his mother before he left her, pregnant and alone in the village. It’s not of great value and no one Jared’s ever met could identify the milky white stone. But when he’d offered the ring to the dragon, the only thing of value Jared possessed, and had asked him to play his owner at the cards table, Jensen had inspected the ring and then accepted.  
  
“Give it back.” Jared almost doesn’t recognize his croaking voice.  
  
Without hesitation, Jensen hands the ring to Jared. “It was always my intention to hand it back to you.”  
  
“Because you knew you’d screw me over?” Jared asks bitterly. “Yeah, well, you made a bad deal, because guess what, there’s no virginity for you to take.”  
  
“I’m not going to lie, I would have liked that,” Jensen muses, sounding regretful. “It’s a rareness I would have enjoyed. But in the end, it is you I want.”  
  
Anger and fear are warring inside Jared, but in the end, it’s the anger that wins out. He survived his mother’s death and he’s survived being Curtis’ slave. He will survive this too.  
  
“I’ll fight you every step of the way, dragon,” he spits out, ignoring the cold feeling in his gut and the sweat in his palms. “You won’t find any pleasure in me.”  
  
Jensen tilts his head. “I won’t? Not everything is always as it seems, Jared.” Jensen gives him a cryptic smile. “I made a deal to help you and so I will.”  
  
Jared wants to believe that so badly. The dragon had been so compassionate when Jensen had run into him out at the river. Jared had been washing himself in the early morning light and Jensen had seen the red welts Curtis’ belt had left on Jared’s back. He’d seen the anger and the desperation in Jared’s eyes and he’d asked if he could help. For a price, of course. Jared had offered his only possession of value for the dragon to bankrupt Curtis in a game of cards.  
  
“How is this helping me?” Jared asks. “I don’t want to spend my life following you around.”  
  
For a moment, what seems like sadness crosses Jensen’s eyes, but that can’t be right.  
  
“This is helping you,” the dragon says and then he pulls Jared’s tag out of his pockets, opens his mouth, and breathes a stream of fire on it. The clay melts down to a clump, Jared’s thumbprint no longer recognizable.  
  
In shock, Jared stares. Destruction of the servant tag by the master means freedom.  
  
“But,” he starts, but he doesn’t know how to go on.  
  
Jensen smiles. “I thought actual freedom would be better than servitude with the blacksmith. You can still become his apprentice, of course. He’ll have to pay you more, but that's not really a bad thing, is it?”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you’d do this?”  
  
“Because I wasn’t sure if it would work,” Jensen says with a shrug. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up. But when the possibility arose, I had to try.”  
  
Realization crashes down on Jared. “You never wanted to screw me over.”  
  
“No. It’s good to know what you think of me though,” Jensen says dryly.  
  
Jared gapes. “You, you, you let me believe you were going to take me with you!”  
  
The corners of Jensen's mouth twitch. “Just a little bit of fun amongst friends.”  
  
“Fun?” Jared glares.  
  
Now, Jensen is full on grinning. “You’re a fierce creature when you’re angry. It’s quite the sight.”  
  
Jared huffs.  
  
“Besides, it was more believable that way. If Curtis had known we had a deal, he’d never have let you go.”  
  
Jensen’s right. It was a bit of a dick move, but Jensen saved Jared. He freed him. He freed Jared and even gave him back his mother’s ring.  
  
“Thank you!” It bursts out of Jared, he can’t control it, just like the smile spreading over his face. His heart is beating fast and he has no idea how his body will contain the happiness he’s feeling. “I... thank you!”  
  
“You're welcome.”  
  
Something occurs to him then. “But you gave Curtis money in exchange for me! And if you don’t want the ring, what do you want in thanks?”  
  
Jensen smiles and raises his hand. Gently, he touches the corner of Jared’s mouth. “That right there is why I did it. I knew you’d have the most beautiful smile. It’s worth so much more than a little bag full of coins.”  
  
It throws Jared off balance and he remembers Jensen’s admission of wanting to take Jared’s virginity.  
  
“You said you wanted me,” Jared manages to get out. “You said you’d take my virginity.”  
  
Jensen inclines his head. “If you had offered, I’d have gladly accepted. You’re very beautiful, you know, and it’s not just your smile. But I’d never force you.”  
  
It fits with what Jared thought of the dragon after their first meeting. He’d thought him kind. There was mischief in his eyes, but he seemed to have a good heart. And of course, he was beautiful. Jared hadn’t been able to _not_ notice that. The dragon was the most attractive, well not human, but person, Jared had ever seen.  
  
On impulse, Jared asks, “Will I die if I kiss you?”  
  
Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Die? Not unless I breath fire and I don’t know why I’d—”  
  
Jensen stops talking when Jared presses his mouth against his. The dragon’s lips are warm and soft, but unmoving.  
  
Jared freezes. “Sorry,” he mumbles against Jensen’s mouth, unable to move back. “I thought…”  
  
He feels Jensen’s hand wind in his hair, tugging softly, and his other hand settles hot on Jared’s hip. Then Jensen starts kissing him back.  
  
For a moment, Jared loses the ability to think. There’s only the feeling of burning desire shooting through his body as Jensen takes his mouth, firm and sure, coaxing his lips open and brushing their tongues together. Jared has never been kissed like this, has never _felt_ like this in his entire life.  
  
He grips Jensen’s shoulders to steady himself and when they finally pull apart, he’s breathing heavily.  
  
Jensen is staring at him with blazing eyes. “Why did you kiss me?” he asks, and his voice is rougher and octaves deeper than before.  
  
“I, erm, I wanted to thank you,” Jared gets out past his hammering heart. “I thought you might like that,” he adds stupidly, because the proof of how much Jensen liked that is pressing against his hip.  
  
“I liked that very much,” Jensen says hoarsely. “But you don’t have to feel obligated.”  
  
“I don’t,” Jared says and pushes his hips forward. It’s partly to show Jensen that he really, really doesn’t but also because he badly needs friction on his dick. Since the kiss, it’s been throbbing inside his pants.  
  
“You can go home any time you like,” Jensen says, like it’s costing him.  
  
“I don’t have a home anymore.” And it hits Jared again, he’s free.  
  
He throws his head back and laughs and laughs and laughs. Then he kisses Jensen again. “I’m free.” Another kiss. “You set me free.”  
  
“What I meant was—” Jensen tries to get in but Jared cuts him off again.  
  
“I know what you mean. But I want this. I want you.”  
  
Jensen’s mouth is back on Jared’s instantly, kissing all the air out of him. Then he pulls back violently. “If we don’t go back to my camp right now, I’d be tempted to take you here, right on the street and…”  
  
“That would really piss off the people, I know,” Jared ends the sentence for him.  
  
Jensen looks at him affronted. “I don’t care about the villagers. I meant that you deserved better.”  
  
Jared can’t keep in a snort. “It’s cute, that you’re trying to be so chivalrous. But trust me, I wouldn’t mind fucking against that tree over there.”  
  
Jensen’s mouth falls open, then he snaps it shut and takes Jared’s hand. “We’ll do that another time.”  
  
Jared laughs and follows Jensen down the road to a little birch grove. In the midst of the trees and the dense underbrush, Jensen’s made a fireplace and built a little shelter out of long branches.  
  
He kneels down and unrolls a blanket. “Are you sure you…. want this?”  
  
Jared had already kneeled down on the blanket. He’s never been so sure about anything in his life. His whole body is singing for Jensen, the coursing blood in his veins screaming for his presence. And it’s more than the physical attraction. Jensen is kind and sharp, his words can be biting or soft, and he helped Jared and wanted nothing in return when he could have taken anything.  
  
Jared stretches out on the blanket under Jensen’s hungry eyes.  
  
“People always say humans die when they stay with dragons. Only their virginity can protect them. But I kissed you and nothing happend. So… how much can we do before you kill me?”  
  
Jensen laughs and shakes his head. Then he leans down, presses his lips to Jared’s throat and kisses his way up to Jared’s ear. Goosebumps race down Jared’s arms and back by the time Jensen has reached his destination.  
  
“Everything, Jared. We can do everything. Death by dragon sex, it’s just a myth.”  
  
Jared digs his fingers in Jensen’s shirt and tries not to lose his mind. “Thank fuck.”  
  
Jensen snorts against his skin. Then he reaches down for the hem of Jared’s shirt. “Can I?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
As soon as Jared’s out of his shirt, he pulls off Jensen’s. For a moment, they just stare at each other, then their mouths meet again while they grind their hips against each other. Jared runs his hands up and down Jensen’s back, over the flawless skin covering his broad, strong shoulders. He feels spindly thin next to Jensen, his body not having caught up with his latest growth spurt yet. But Jensen reverently runs his hands all over Jared's body, so he must like his lean shape.  
  
At some point, Jared grips Jensen’s ass and Jensen bucks into him, panting desperately against Jared’s mouth. Jared turns his head and gives Jensen more room because dragon teeth on his neck are quickly becoming his new favorite thing.  
  
“You’re so perfect,” Jensen murmurs into his skin and it’s cheesy and over the top, but Jared loves it.  
  
“It would be even more perfect if we were naked,” he shoots back, because they’re still wearing their pants and if they don’t undress, Jared is going to embarrass himself really quickly.  
  
Jensen curses, then he practically rips off their pants and kneels over Jared, staring down at him.  
  
“What do you want, treasure?”  
  
Jared tries to think. There are so many answers to that, but seeing Jensen fully naked, there’s only one thing he wants. He reaches out to gently touch Jensen’s dick, smear his thumb over the precome pooling at the tip.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
Jensen groans and collapses on Jared. He kisses him, wet and filthy, runs a hand down Jared’s body to his hip, grips his leg and pulls it up.  
  
“Anything you want,” he says, and then turns to the side, rummaging around in a bag lying under the little birch hut.  
  
Jared can’t stop touching him in the meantime, and Jensen gets increasingly agitated when he can’t find what he’s looking for. He roars in frustration and a small flame shoots out of his mouth.  
  
Jared scrambles back, but Jensen just roots around in the glowing remnants of the bag and emerges with a triumphant “ha,” holding a little glass vial in his hands.  
  
“Now I know where the dragon-sex-kills-you stories come from,” Jared mumbles.  
  
Jensen just growls and crawls over him again. He gives himself room and gets a hand between Jared’s legs.  
  
A warm, slick finger rubs between Jared’s legs until it pushes against his opening. Jared forces himself to relax and then Jensen pushes a finger inside.  
  
For a moment, the intrusion feels strange, but then Jensen twists his hand, stroking his finger in and out, and Jared spreads his legs wider. “C’mon, more.”  
  
Jensen growls, deep in his chest, and pushes two fingers inside of Jared. Somehow it doesn’t take him long to find exactly the right spot, and Jared is panting hard, clutching Jensen’s shoulders and trying to not come just yet.  
  
“Please, now. Fuck me now.”  
  
Jensen pulls back his fingers and smirks down at Jared. “You know what you want and how to get it. I admired that in you from the beginning.”  
  
Unbelievable. “Why thank you,” Jared forces out while he grips Jensen's ass and pulls him down between his legs. “And I thought you had the most captivating eyes. Now could you please…”  
  
The words die on his tongue when Jensen pushes inside. He feels hot and big and perfect. Jensen doesn’t give him time to regain his wits, just starts moving, fucking him slow and deep. The feeling is so overwhelming that it takes Jared a while to plant his feet on the ground and push up his hips, matching Jensen’s rhythm.  
  
When he does, the way Jensen’s mouth falls open and his eyes screw shut for a moment make Jared’s chest flush with pride. Jensen looks that wrecked because of him.  
  
Then Jensen leans down to kiss him again, bite at his lips and suck on his neck, and Jared is gone. He’s lost in the feeling of Jensen, the pleasure he sends through his body and the heat surrounding him. He’s so close, so ready to fall over the edge, but it’s not enough. He wants more.  
  
“Harder,” he pants out, and digs his fingers into the muscles of Jensen’s back. “C’mon, you can fuck me harder.”  
  
Jensen groans. “If anyone’s gonna die, it’s me. You’re so fucking perfect, like you were made for me.” He raises himself up on his arms, muscles straining, and then pushes back into Jared, harder and deeper than before.  
  
Jared was teetering on the edge already, but now that Jensen’s hitting the right spot with every stroke and murmuring words of adoration into Jared’s skin, there’s no way he can last.  
  
He comes screaming Jensen’s name, his whole body locking up while hot waves of pleasure crash through him.  
  
Jensen collapses on top of him, and after a few harsh pumps of his hips, he stills and comes deep inside of Jared. Jared can actually feel the hotness of it inside of him and it makes his whole body shiver again.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
Jensen chuckles into his shoulder. “Thank you.”  
  
Jared has just enough strength to pinch Jensen in the side before he lets his arm fall back on the blanket.  
  
“I think this is why people say sex with a dragon can kill you.”  
  
Jensen snorts, then rolls himself off to the side, taking Jared with him. He pulls Jared against his chest. “You’re talking nonsense.”  
  
“You killed my brain.”  
  
“I really don’t like this dying metaphor.”  
  
Jared hums and settles in. Jensen is a warm pillow and the sounds of the forests lull him into a pleasant doze.  
  
“There’s something I should tell you,” Jensen says into the silence.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
When Jensen continues, his voice is careful. “I recognized the stone in your mother’s ring. It was part of the reason I helped you.”  
  
Jared sits up with a start and looks down at Jensen. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You have to understand, I couldn’t be sure. Not before we’d shared this.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“It’s a dragon stone,” Jensen explains. “It’s cut out of the thickest part of our shell. We give it to those who carry our children.”  
  
The world around Jared mutes. He can’t hear the rustling leaves or the owls in the forests.  
  
“So you’re saying my father was a dragon.” Jared says it slowly, trying out the words on his tongue. They sound wrong.  
  
Jensen nods.  
  
“But I’m not a dragon? Am I a half dragon?”  
  
“No,” Jensen says, and takes Jared’s hand. “But you have dragon blood in your veins. That’s why the two of us... well, it’s not the reason we’re attracted to each other, but it certainly amplifies whatever it is that’s between us.”  
  
Jared stares at their intertwined hands. “What does that mean?”  
  
“You could be a dragon mate, if you chose to,” Jensen says. His voice sounds casual, but Jared can feel the tension radiating off of him. “Dragon mates, they live as long as their dragon, did you know that?”  
  
“Are you trying to bribe me with immortality?” Jared asks incredulously.  
  
Jensen leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Just something to think about.” Then he stands. “I’m gonna go wash up in the river. You wanna join?”  
  
Jared grins. “Yes.” He’s not telling Jensen what he just said yes to. Not yet, anyway.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Added headcanon for Kami: Chris is the old dragon friend Jensen is waiting for and Chad is sent after him to kill him. That’s not what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :)
> 
> If you wanna chat, or squee over/look at pretty boys you can find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
